Challenges
by Blackwolfman9000
Summary: This is where I am going to put my Naruto and Fairy Tail Challenges. The pairing will always have Mirajane in it, even if its a harem, make her the main girl. PM me if anyone wants one of these challenges
1. TakeOver Challenge

Naruto and Fairy Tail Challenge

* * *

 **Plot:** Naruto is born in Earthland to wizard saints Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. He is an orphan in the town of Konoha. He awakens his magic when he took over a demon, giving him an arm like Mira's when she did in canon. This causes the villagers to fear him and eventually, Naruto has enough and runs away.

* * *

Naruto masters his three souls and becomes known as the strongest takeover mage in Fiore known by the epithet: **Maou** _(Demon King)._  
Naruto must have a vast knowledge on Take Over Magic, having created spells for Takeover magic. He has even wrote books on Take Over magic, that were the best books on Take Over Magic.  
Naruto is born one year before Mira and erza, so he is a year older than them.  
Naruto joins Fairy Tail a year before Lucy dues, so X783. He becomes close friends with Mira, Elfman, Erza, and Natsu.

* * *

This has to be the Harem, no matter what and the harem has to have: Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Jenny Realight, and Dimeria Yesta. Making this a Take-Over Girl Harem.

* * *

 **Teiku Oba** _(Take Over)_

 **Satan Soru** _(Satan Soul)_ : Lets Naruto take over Etherious demon kind and low-level demons.  
 **Oni Soru** _(Demon Soul)_ : Lets Naruto take over Mid-level and high-level demons.  
 **Akuma Soru** _(Devil Soul)_ : Lets Naruto take over Ultimate-level Demons, and Devils.

* * *

Spells for TakeOver that Naruto created

 **Teiku Oba: Kai** _(Take Over: Release)_ : Lets Naruto returns a rampaging Takeover mage to normal if they can't control the soul they took over.  
 **Teiku Oba: Fuin** _(Take Over: Seal)_ : Lets Naruto seals the soul of a takeover.


	2. Cana Twin Challenge

**Naruto and Fairy Tail Challenge**

* * *

Basic: Naruto Alberona is the older twin brother of Cana, making him the eldest of Gildarts and Cornelia. While his sister goes to Fairy Tail after their mother's death, Naruto doesn't go to fairy tail. Instead he travels the world. He wants to become Strong and powerful.  
Sharingan Naruto  
Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto  
Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto  
Rinnegan in Left Eye Naruto

* * *

Magic  
Eye Magic, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and  
Rinnegan in Left Eye.  
Illusion Magic (Itachi Genjutsu, and Sharingan genjutsu)  
Fire Magic (Fire Jutsu)  
Lightning Magic (Channel Lightning into sword, lightning jutsu, chidori, it variants, and lightning blade).  
Requip  
Telekinesis  
Crash  
Earth Magic (Tracking Fang Summoning)  
Summoning Magic (Ninja-Hounds)

* * *

Summoning Realm is the plane of Summoning Animals like Toads, Snakes, and Slugs.

* * *

Naruto by X784 has Mangekyo from his best friend dying in his arms, Neji Hyuga.  
Design: Sasuke's Mangekyo  
Spell  
Amaterasu  
Tsukuyomi  
Enton (Blaze Release)  
Yasaka Magatama  
Izanagi/drains magic power by 90% and can only be used every three years.  
Susanoo (Sasuke's after Danzo)  
Susanoo, Fist, Crush, Captive SLash, and Tsukumo  
Kotoamatsukami  
Kamui (Gets during Tenrou Arc)

* * *

Eternal Sasuke's and Itachi's (Second Origin)

Susanoo Chidori and Fireball

* * *

Rinnegan (Tartus Arc)  
Perfect Susanoo  
Tengai Shinsei  
Indra Arrow

* * *

Naruto meets Fairy Tail and Cana during Phantom Arc when he saves Cana.

* * *

Pairing is a single Pairing, and it has to be  
Naruto x Mirajane


	3. Naruto Challenge

Naruto master Senjutsu in one week  
Fight with Pain is three month after he leaves for training  
He masters  
Gama Ninjutsu (Toad Ninja Techniques)  
Futon Jutsu (Wind Release Techniques)  
Suiton Jutsu (Water Release Techniques)  
Doton (Earth Release Techniques)  
Can use Mokuton (Wood Release Techniques), as he is the reincarnation of Ashura.  
Kekkai Jutsu (Barrier Techniques)

Fuinjust (Sealing Jutsu)  
He fights the Kyubi and wins

Adamantine Sealing Chains after Winning against Kurama  
Kyubi Chikura modo (Nine Tailed Chakra Mode)  
Tailed Beast Mode and Kurama name during Tobi Fight

* * *

Naruto Harem

Hinata Hyuga  
Samui  
Koyuki  
Shion  
Mei Terumi  
Erza Uzumaki (Erza Scarlet)  
Mirajane Kaguya (Mirajane Strauss)

* * *

Naruto has anger towards Kakashi for his Favorism

Naruto gives up on Sasuke.  
Naruto has anger towards Sarutobi, Minato, Jiraiya, and Kushina.  
Naruto fed up with Sakura

* * *

Naruto is the same but he is darker and not as forgiving, because he is no longer hiding his dark emotions and accepts them.

Maybe have Naruto kill Sasuke duringthere final fight.


End file.
